


Hulk's Shovel Talk

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [65]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 20:00:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1995939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Hulk finds out about Phil and Clint's relationship</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hulk's Shovel Talk

They had just finished off another alien attack and were helping with clean-up and isn’t that something? These attacks have become so common that there’s a clean-up crew waiting and ready. 

Thor landed quite neatly beside the Hulk and grinned up at him, their former rivalry almost forgotten. It was cool once you think about it. A god and a beast ending up as friends after so many battles together and against one another.

Thor gave him a huge grin while the Hulk only snorted at him. Thor gave him what Clint had taught him to be a thumbs up, and the Hulk mimicked him. 

Speaking of Clint, the Hulk caught sight of the archer as he was dropped off by Stark beside a black unassuming van, the only vehicle left standing after the attack. Clint knocked on the door three times and Phil came out gave the archer a smile and Clint smiled back. 

It wasn’t anything as flashy as kissing in the middle of the aftermath of the battlefield, but it was the most they’d give away. Hulk gave a snort and Thor followed his sight.

"Ah. You have not been told, I assume. The eye of Hawk and the son of Coul have declared their love for each other." Thor patted the beast on his arm. "It is a joyous cause for celebration, is it not?"

The Hulk just gave another snort, and walked up to Agent Coulson when Clint had walked away to help Captain America clear some debris from the road.

Agent Coulson turned to him and didn’t even flinch when the Hulk was a mere 5 feet from him. “Dr. Banner.” He greeted.

"Hulk." Hulk corrected.

"Hulk then, How can I help you?"

"You love Cupid?" Hulk asked, simple and direct.

"Pardon?"

Hulk pointed to Clint’s direction and Agent Coulson turned his head to follow the finger. “You mean, Agent Hawkeye?”

"Cupid."

"You’re asking me if I love him?"

Hulk nodded.

Phil smiled at him. “I do. Is that a problem?”

Hulk shook his head and proceeded to sit in front of Phil. “Cupid love you?”

"Well, I’m hoping he returns the sentiment, Yes."

"You no hurt Cupid."

"I don’t think that’s even an option."

"You no let anything hurt Cupid."

"Nothing gets to Clint without getting through to me first."

"You no leave Cupid."

"Only death can separate us."

"You no make Cupid cry."

"I think he can do that more to me than me to him."

Hulk scowled. “Promise.” He demanded as he jabbed a finger at Coulson’s chest.

Coulson stepped back at the force but instead of scowling, he snorted at the Hulk. “I promise.”

"You do anything to make Cupid cry, Hulk smash." It wasn’t even a negotiation.

"Noted. Thank you."

Hulk nodded at him and walked away, probably to sleep somewhere. 

Phil smiled at his retreating back. Clint thought he was unloved, and that he wasn’t necessary, and no one would even notice if he went missing. The Avengers plus Phil were going to so prove him wrong. 

Phil put his sunglasses back on and went back to directing the clean-up. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/92435014366/i-won-best-presentation-in-class-today-hoorah)


End file.
